


Breaking Character

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Ballroom, F/F, Gay, Zophia - Freeform, gala - Freeform, gayla if you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: It's a working title





	Breaking Character

Zoe knew that she and Sophia avoided dressing up whenever possible, especially because they were both busy with work and just didn’t have time to dress up. Regardless, Zoe deep down really enjoyed breaking out her longer dresses. It took some time getting ready, but she always hoped that when she got to the mission (forty-seven minutes after Sophia arrived, just to avoid suspicion), that her appearance would make Sophia stop mid-sentence and maybe even break character a little. It was completely unprofessional, but she didn’t care.

Plus, breaking out the dresses and the makeup and going on a dangerous mission full of adrenaline usually led to sex. The mission was just their own way of doing foreplay.

She presented her fake invitation to the woman at the door, who eyed Zoe up and down. She smirked a little too. This was a good sign, and hopefully some foreshadowing for Sophia’s reaction.

The woman opened the door of the building, and the inside was like a castle. The building was a castle, but the inside was definitely more detailed and beautiful than she pictured. It felt like some kind of medieval castle or something that would exist in a fairy tale, yet here she was. And in here, unless she and Sophia could stop it, the Prime Minister and her cabinet were going to get assassinated by Revenant.

She walked into the main room and took a quick look around. It was crowded, definitely more people than she expected, which made it more difficult for her to find the target and the guy the GDIF thought was going to kill the target. Guy or guys. Probably more than one, and probably not out in the open here. She scanned for different exits −− a window, a door, anything that at least two people could get out of without the entire ballroom noticing. And, as she feared, the room had windows and doors wherever the builders decided it would be convenient. So everywhere.

Next, the people. She spotted a few familiar faces −− Cathedral agents, GDIF agents, other agents she had worked with throughout her career −− noting that most of them were stationed near exits. And all of them had comms, which she wasn’t allowed to have. She wasn’t over losing that privilege.

And then, over by a column, she saw her.

Sophia.

Great, now she was the one losing her character. But she had never seen her this beautiful before. Hell, she felt underdressed just looking at the long grey dress that Sophia was wearing that matched perfectly with the hair clip/Swiss Army knife she had gotten her for her birthday and the bracelet GDIF tracker. It reminded her of high school prom. Something so simple, yet so…

She put her chin up and walked over.

As soon as Sophia saw Zoe, her hand fell from her comms, and her jaw dropped before she realized she had to pretend they were strangers. Zoe took this as a good sign and smiled a bit. Mission of making Sophia break character completed.

“Care to dance?” Zoe asked, offering her hand. Sophia took it and, in true Sophia fashion, led the two to the dance floor and put her hand around Zoe’s waist.

“Zoe−”

“Samantha,” she whispered, pulling herself closer. “Just for tonight.”

“Red dress.” Sophia laughed. “Should have guessed.”

“You hear anything yet?” She dipped low, and Sophia pulled her close again and spun her around.

“Nothing. Target hasn’t even shown up yet.”

“Well then…” She leaned closer to Sophia’s comms-less ear. “Maybe we can kill time somewhere else.”

Sophia giggled a little, but Zoe could tell she was blushing. “You’re leading, Soph. Lead on.” She felt her hand go a little lower and pull her hips close to her own, and it honestly felt like the rest of the ballroom was in slow motion. There was no danger, there was… no one. Just the two of them, dancing, feeling each other’s hearts beating.

A tall man tapped Sophia on her shoulder. The two of them stopped dancing. Now Zoe was really having high school prom flashbacks.

“Usually it’s the man that leads.” He held out his hand and looked at Zoe. “May I?” Zoe grumbled, but stepped away from her. After all, it isn’t every day that your partner gets to dance with one of the heads of Revenant.

If she had comms, she’d tell Sophia that she’d stay close and keep an eye out, but opted for winking instead. And if it didn’t tell her that she was going to be there just in case, it sure told her that she was still interested in going somewhere else.

She walked over to one of the GDIF agents who stood near the main door. “Olivia. You hear anything yet?”

“She’s here. Made a quiet entrance, but she’s here.”

“And Revenant?”

“Last I heard, there are ten of them here.” She moved her hand to her ear as three people walked in the room. “Thirteen, now.”

“Thirteen? Lucky for us.” Olivia didn’t laugh or respond at all. Some agents weren’t as fun as others. As Sophia.

She looked over to her. She was still dancing with the Revenant agent (whose name completely slipped her memory), but her eyes were wandering elsewhere. Around the room, at the people, maybe trying to find Zoe. Anything to show him she wasn’t interested. He kept trying to pull her closer, but she stayed at a stiff distance. Zoe smiled in her general direction, even though she knew she couldn’t see her.

“Target’s on the move,” Olivia said, hand on her ear. Zoe looked around and saw the Prime Minister walking towards the center of the ballroom with a woman she recognized as her wife, Adeline. The people around them cleared a small circle for the two women to dance to the music. Among those moving were… Sophia and that guy she was dancing with. She looked a little uncomfortable, and Zoe tried to decipher whether that was because she was dancing with a man, she was dancing with Revenant, or he said some disgusting comment. She’d kill him for any of those reasons, but she waltzed over to the two, even though the music playing wasn’t a waltz.

“May I, sir?” She asked, giving her brightest smile and offering her hand towards Sophia. He raised his eyebrows, but walked away.

“What’d you get from him?” Zoe asked, taking Sophia’s hand and wrapping her arm around her again.

“Leon. He’s kind of an ass. But he has a nice one. Shame he’s a bad guy.” She laughed at Zoe’s reaction.

“Anything about the target?”

“Nothing.”

“Anything on comms?”

“Nothing. I have no idea when it’s going to happen.”

Zoe spun Sophia around, not realizing that Leon was standing right behind her as she finished, grabbing her and holding a gun to her head.

Ah. It was happening now.

A gunshot rang out, and the music stopped. Leon was dragging Sophia away, but she knew Sophia could handle herself.

Then she looked over towards the Prime Minister. Olivia held her at gunpoint and made eye contact with Leon, whispered something in her ear, and took her in the same direction as Leon and Sophia. The Prime Minister’s wife lay on the ground, bleeding.

Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead. Zoe felt her heartbeat ring in her ears as she ran over to her. It was a shot to the shoulder. Nothing fatal, but she still pointed at one of the GDIF agents and had them call an ambulance.

“Did you know about this?” She asked her, keeping pressure on the wound. She frantically shook her head.

“Maria suspected it but...” She grimaced and inhaled through her teeth. “We had no idea.”

She resisted the urge to say “Well we did.” Probably not good at this moment. Especially since she didn’t realize Olivia was in on the kidnapping. Shutting her mouth might be the best option.

The ambulance arrived and took Adeline away. Which meant now… she had to find Maria and Sophia.


End file.
